The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center has planned a Microarray Core based on extensive analysis and planning. This effort has been strongly supported by the School of Medicine, Cancer Center and Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, all of which have committed resources to ensure the successful implementation and the maintenance of a state-of-the-art facility in which technological advances occur rapidly. Penn has contributed substantially to the field of microarray technology. One of the leading investigators in this field, James Eberwine, PhD, will serve as the Facility Director for the new core. In addition, Penn already has the sophistical informatics capability required to support such a core without the need for additional external funding. Several important aspects have been incorporated into this core to make its services have even greater value to a wide range of users while being cost-effective. This Microarray ore will be readily differentiated from other microarray cores at other institutions through the following offerings: 1) RNA amplification technology developed here at Penn, which will allow analyses of a few or even single cells; 2) pathology-directed microdissection of experimental and clinical malignant tissues; 3) microarrays of conventional and ultimately cancer relevant design; and 4) access to the Penn Center for Bioinformatics for detailed data analysis that goes beyond that provided by conventional microarray analysis software packages. Based on surveys conducted during the past year, this new Shared Resource will have significance usage and will contribute greatly to the innovative basic and translational research conducted at the Cancer Center. Usage by Cancer Center members with peer reviewed funding is expected to be 70% of total facility usage.